Sonny in sunnydale
by kazumiXheartless
Summary: What if sonny was called to sunnydale one week later she is back in hollywood but she has lost her funny and mf and sr want to know why
1. Chapter 1

Sonny in sunnydale Sonny POV

It's been one week since I've been back in Hollywood and in that week I've been hurt emotionly, physically, and mentality. I had went into a huge war, losing blood and friends along the way. Saw beasts from hell and killed them. I've became a slayer.  
I really don't feel like faking a smile right now.  
I was on my way to the cafe with Dawn, Buffy's little sister. She wanted me to bring her with me so she could have a some what normal life.  
"Hi Sonny! How was you week and who's your friend' said Nico, who looked her up and down When i walked into the cafe my cast grabbed Dawn and made her sit next to them. She looked back and gave me a worried look but I gave a small smile, saying it was alright.  
"Hi guys, the one you got hostage name is Dawn" I said The only ones in this room were my cast and the Mackenzie's cast.  
"Hi, everybody' said Dawn Everyone said hello back. "Hey Sonny, hi Lawon" said Chad "My name is dawon" she said as she crossed her arms "Whatever. So Sonny meet my little sister Darla"  
i saw Dawn tense then go back to normal. She gave me some weird vibes, not bad just weird.  
The little girl was standing in front of me, she was around thirteen years old. She had goldish blonde hair and deep blue eyes like her brother. i looked over at Zora who looked like she was gaving her lovey eyes. i think.  
"Hi' said the angelic girl i gave a small laugh, throw some wings on the girl and she would look like a real angel.

Chad's POV

I haven't seen the girl i love for weeks. It felt like forever! Over the week i spent without her, me and the other mack falls cast were doing what we always do. Killing vampires and looking for other slayers. my sister is a witch, she said every pontential slayer in the world are slayers now. I looked around the room and noticed Sonny walking through the door. There's my sunshine.  
"Hey Sonny, hi lawon" I said as i smirked "My name is Dawn"  
"Whatever. So Sonny meet my little sister Darla"  
I saw Dawn tense up then untense when she saw Darla "Hi" said my little sister Zora was staring at her like a love sick puppy. Darla and that kid have been dating in secrect for awhile, so Zora knows about the things me and the rest of the cast do.  
"it's nice to meet you, i'm Sonny" said my sunshine okay so she not mines yet, i'm working on it But something was weird with Sonny. she wasn't smiling and darla was staring at her with understanding.  
"What is going on with you Sonny, why aren't you smiling" I shouted The So Random cast looked at me then stared at Sonny with worry in their eyes.  
"Nothing, it's really nothing" Sonny said But I knew she was lying. 


	2. A blast from the Sunnydale past

Sonny in Sunnydale

Sonny's Flash back

"Look Sonny you don't need to worry, their going to love you." Said Buffy as gripped the car's steering wheel

I sat in the back seat and looked out of the window with a smile. The trees and houses pasted seem to come out of a movie.

"I'm pretty good."

I looked at my reflection and winked at myself.

"I doubt you'll be saying that tomorrow love. But it's good because we're in good old SunnyD!" said Spike in a slightly bored tone

I can't believe it! Me, Sonny Monroe from So Random, is going to be a vampire slayer! This is so cool but I can defiantly tell that there was something going on with Buffy and Spike, kinda weird but whatever. It's love!

"We're here." Said Buffy

I looked out side to see a huge two story house. The top half was white and the other part was red. Then was a white swing on its porch. The place looked small but I bet it was big inside because I heard many girls lived in there.

Buffy parked along the sidewalk and got out of the car. I stretched and gave a long yawn. Buffy looked at me and smirked,

"I hope you're not tired because we have training to do."

I just gave her a smile; I mean how hard can training be?

* * *

I came tumbling into my new room and fell on my nice fluffy bed king size bed. My body was sore beyond belief. I grabbed my yellow star shaped pillow and buried my face in it, trying to fall asleep. My muscles were screaming at me and I cringed at the thought of doing it everyday but I won't let anything stop me.

Then was a knock on my door, which I left open. I tried to get up to turn around but my body was out of steam.

"So you're still alive?" Buffy asked

I groaned in response and she chuckled back,

"It's not easy being a slayer but you know it will be worth it.

Then I heard footsteps running to my towards my door,

"BUFFY!" Spike voice shouted

Then they ran off together.

After a few minutes of waiting to see if I was needed but nothing happened and sleep was calling me. I gave in and fell asleep. Until I heard a soul shattering scream. I jumped out of my bed and ran to the sound. It was a few doors away from my room, when I stopped I saw a group of girls crowded the tiny, narrow hallway. A wave of emotion washed over me and made me not want near that room. A girl with icy blue eyes turned around and grabbed me tightly by the shoulders. Her eyes seem to be pleading as she cried out,

"I want to go home!"

I gave a sideward glance in the room to see a brunette woman hanging from a thick brown rope that deserted from the ceiling. Her eyes were wide open, glassy and for some reason there was a smile on her face. The feeling of horror came from the pit of my stomach as I watched Buffy and Spike take the body down. Suddenly the strength drained out of my legs as I fell out of the blond's grip. The word terror didn't even compare to what I felt.

* * *

After a pep talk from Buffy I went outside and looked at the starless night with a heavy heart. This vampire thing was way to different from what I'm use to. I really missed my So Random cast mates and even Mackenzie falls. But I really missed Chad the most. This place is way too scary for me.

"So this scaring you off?"

I quickly turned around to see Willow standing by the front door. She gave me a sheepish smile as her red hair glowed in the moonlight.

"You wanna talk…or run away?"

A part of me wanted to run away but that wouldn't be like me. I always get through a challenge but never this scary. Placing my hands in my jean pockets, I gave her a small fake smile and asked,

"Does death always breathe down your neck?"

Willow laughed as she walked towards the swing and sat down. She patted the empty space beside her which meant that we were about to have a heart to heart chat and I really needed that. I walked over and fell with a flop on the swing.

"So you're a tv star huh?" she asked with a smile

I just gave a nodded.

"I've seen your shows a couple of times, it's really funny."

"A couple?"

She rubbed the back of her head and gave a nervous laugh, "Yeah. I kinda turned evil for a little bit …kind of getting off track here but look, we win some, we something lose some but we fight so we don't have to lose." She let out a breath, "That girl upstairs was weak so she took her own life. The enemy got into her head, we all know your stronger then that Sonny. You're so good that you might be even stronger than Buffy…."

"I beg to differ."

My head snapped to the voice and saw Buffy standing there on the stairs with dirt on her white shirt and resting a shovel on her shoulder. She gave a smile but I could tell it was fake. She looked tired and I noticed her blue eyes looked as if they aged. I hope that it never happens to me.

* * *

It was difficult to fall asleep because I kept seeing the body. Her smile. I tried to shake it off but it was still haunting me. It took a while but I finally managed to fall asleep. In my dream I saw Tawni, Nico, Grady, Zora, and Chad. They were talking and Chad had annoyance written on his face. There was a sharp ping in my heart as I watched them. I was missing them dearly.

"SONNY WAKE UP!"

I shot up out of my bed then fell off with a yelp. I blinked three times before looking at the door. A young, tall Mexican woman was standing there with a smirk and her arms folded on her chest.

'Oh no!' I thought as I remembered what happened yesterday

The woman, Rosa, was nice but during training she was a pit bull that's pmsing!

"Let's go Monroe or five hundred push up."

I pushed myself off the brown carpet and ran out the door. To Rosa, push ups were putting a boulder on your back then do it as others watching you. She got mad at me yesterday because I said 'I was having a rockin good time' or 'I always wanted to be a little boulder!'. I know I was making stupid jokes but it was to keep my mind off of this.

I stood outside standing behind a blond who was wearing too less. One of her pale butt cheeks poked out of her short light blue booty shorts and I wanted to move some where else. Like what if she farted in my face? I cringed at the thought and tried to focus on something there. Looking over I noticed a Japanese girl with long black hair waving back at me. She smiled and I gave one back.

"PAY ATTENTION!" shouted Rosa as she went into her drill sergeant mode

She paced on the green grass, placing her hands behind her back. All a sudden a chill went up and down my back. What did she have in her hands? Rosa looked around, her hazel eyes full of mystery and it gave me a really bad feeling.

"I want everyone to come at me with all you got."

Everyone looked around and gasped. It was twenty nine girls here and she wanted to fight all of us? Then she threw something at me and I ducked in time. I turned around to see a knife sticking out of a tree that was standing behind me. I turned my head to see Rosa coming towards me! She swung her left fist at me and I dodged it but I didn't see the knife in her other hand. I yelp as I felt the metal cut my arm, I tried to prepare for the next blow but the girl with the black hair came and kicked her in the side. Rosa flew back but landed on her feet like a cat and came ran towards other girls. I smiled and said thank to the girl but she said,

"Don't thank me yet." She chuckled

I gave a nodded and looked at my left arm and saw the blood dripping from my wound but it was no time to check to see if it was okay because Rosa came flying at us with an ax in hand. Already I knew that it was going to be a long day.

* * *

I let out a cry as the girl with the black hair, Nami, was placing alcohol on my cut which was pretty long. She held my arm down on the brown coffee table and laughed at me,

"Stop being a baby."

My cheeks puffed up and I glared at her but that earned another chuckle and more burning alcohol. Willow watched and laughed at me along with Rosa. I just let out a sigh as she started to wrap up my arm in a long white bandage. Buffy walked in with her blond hair pulled into a messy bun. She wore a white dress, which was kind a weird cause I didn't think she owned any dresses in her closet. She glared me as if she knew what I was thinking.

"I-I can be girly!"

A blush started to spread on her cheeks. All the girls in the room swoon. Spike must have a tight grip on her. She threw her fist to the side then pointed at us,

"I'm going on a date so I'm trying to dress good!"

Rosa smirked, "With Spike?"

Buffy looked to the ground, "No."

We all gasped and it made her jump. It was nice seeing Buffy like this, like a normal girl even though she wasn't. Willow pulled out a small green note book for her pocket and grabbed the pen that was sitting next to me, writing things in it. Buffy grabbed a pillow from the chair that was next to her and threw it at Willow's head. Willow gave a small scream and laughed it off.

"Hey, it's Sonny!" shouted Nami as she pointed to the little tv

There I was in my bee suit as we were doing our queen be skit. Back when Tawni hated my guts, okay she still dislikes me but at least it was a step up from hate.

"Sonny." Willow's voice filled with concern

I felt something trail from my now watery eyes. I placed a finger and wiped it off. My tears. Then I broke out crying, my body was shaking. Nami rubbed my upper arm and Buffy came over and placed her hand on my head,

"Do you want to quit?"

I shook my head but I ended up crying harder. Sonny Monroe is not a quitter no matter how hard it is but to think if I quit now I wouldn't have to deal with the heartbreak that was sure to come later. A chuckle came out of my mouth. I just cursed myself didn't I?

* * *

Long time no see people. I was in writers block but now I'm back and ready to knock it out of the park! I want to thank willow626, Fire truck and ~ for reviews! Peace, Love, and Chocolate!


	3. Chad's Pov

Sonny in Sunnydale

Chad's Pov

"Again." Darla said in a demanding voice

I let out a breath before giving her a hard stare. She just folded her arms and looked down on me.

"Do…it…again."

I just gave a nod before pushing myself off the hard wooden floor. I stood up and tried to stand still but my body felt as if it was going to give out. Darla placed a hand out in front of her and snapped her fingers. All a sudden five orange balls of flame appeared around her. Then they all came flying at me. I manage to dodge one but the second one hit me in the face and sent me flying back, hitting the expensive vase behind me. The metallic taste of blood got into my mouth when I pushed myself back up. I spit it out and wipe it from my lips with the back of my hand. Darla's dark eyes lit up as I ran towards her with everything I got. A smirk grew on her face as she sent two more after me. I placed a hand up and said,

"SHIELD!"

A blue shield appeared before me and it blocked them. When I got close to her I rounded house kicked her to the right side of the head but she caught it with her left hand.

"So close." She sang before sending me flying back to the same spot I came from, "I think we should call it a night. You're a fast learn and …"

"A…gain." I forced out of my heavy breaths

She looked at me with concern then shrugged, "Okay. But don't say I didn't warn you." She said before pointing her last flame towards me, "Get him."

* * *

David looked at me with worried eyes, "Chad you can't be getting into fights. You're a star; you hire other people to fight for you."

I looked my rolled my eyes, "What I have to do now?"

"A commercial about soap."

"You're not serious, are you?"

He nodded excitedly, "That girl from So Random will be there! Sonny Monroe."

My heart stopped when I heard her name. The last time I seen her was at the cafeteria with that killer look in her eyes. Ever since she came back from Sunnydale she has been the same. It seems as if she just been through hell and harden her heart so she wouldn't snap. What the hell happened in Sunnydale!

"Chad! Chad?"

I snapped out of thought as he waved his hand in my face. I pushed it and gave a fake smile,

"Sonny Monroe you said."

"Yep."

"I hope it's going to be fun." I whispered sadly

* * *

I stood at the set with my body still sore from last night. When Darla said that training was going to be hard tonight, she wasn't kidding. I rather take a drill sergeant then her as my teacher.

Earlier I met the director and he handed me my script and praised my work from Mackenzie Falls. It was something ever director did when I was on set. Telling everyone how many of a profession I am. It's true but I get tired of hearing it all the time. I looked around the busy room and finally saw brown hair that was pulled into a ponytail.

"SONNY!" I shouted

She turned towards me and gave a small smile before turning her head back to the pages of the script that was in her hand. My heart skipped a beat and not in a good way. Her brown eyes were hollow and lifeless. This wasn't the Sonny I knew. Sonny was bubbly, carefree, always getting into trouble, and always stealing pieces of my heart. I squeezed the book in my hand and tried to fight the frusation that desperately wanted to come out.

"Sonny." I whispered to myself

Then someone placed their hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see the director, Johnny, looking down on me with a smile. His black hair was slicked back and his teeth were whiter than the whites in his eyes but his breath reeked of cigarettes and booze. It took all I had not to throw up on this guy's ten hundred dollar leather boots.

"You ready Chadster."

I gave a fake laugh, "More then ever."

He placed his arm around my shoulder and pointed me at Sonny's direction. She was mouthing her lines out and pacing the floor as people watched her with interest.

Johnny smiled wider, "You see her?"

I narrowed my eyes, "Sonny?"

"Cute isn't she. I'm going to make her mines tonight."

I just gave him a blank stare before shrugging him off of me. This bastard can try but I'll give him the worst ass whipping of his life.

* * *

I want to thank Ilovemydad for reviewing. Hope you enjoy reading it. Peace, love, and chocolate.


	4. Chapter 4

Sonny in Sunnydale

Sonny's Pov

I read the script over and over again then gave a sigh. I was supposed to play a girl who was supposed to fall down in a funny way. Funny? That was what I was worried about. I haven't even laughed ever since I came back from Sunnydale. They messed me up pretty bad but a small part of me was happy that I met the people I did. I looked into a mirror that was beside me and gave a smile. It felt fake and it looked fake as well. Then I gave a chuckle, I could hear Yumi laughing saying that I will still be the same person after this but I still couldn't get her mangled body out of my head. How was I suppose to be happy when all the friends I've made there are dead?

"Sonny!"

I turned around and saw Johnny waving his arms in the air with Chad standing beside him, slowly mouthing the lines on his script. He glanced at me for a second then went back to the page. I walked over to them and noticed Johnny looking me up and down.

"Hi." I said

His wolfish blue eyes seemed to be set on my chest, "I want to know if you could meet me in my office for a few minutes."

I knew what his was up to but I shrugged and said, "Okay. Meet you in a few."

Chad dropped his paper and gave me an 'Are you kidding me' look but I mouthed to him that I would be okay. I could tell in his eyes that he didn't believe me and I really didn't care. I know how to fight against vamps, how scary can a horny director be?

* * *

I sat on his couch and gave a bored as he begin talking about his past achievements and all the women he use to be with. He placed a hand on my knee as he began talking about an up and coming movie he was doing. I placed my hand over his and pushed it off.

"What do you want?"

He laughed as he began to back off a little, "Hey, hey, hey! I thought you were feeling me too?"

I raised an eyebrow, "You want to know what I'm feeling? Sick to my fucking stomach and from the bore you produce."

I pushed myself off the couch but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back down. His blue eyes filled with anger and shock as he stared at me like I was someone who spit in his face, I should have done that but he wasn't worth my saliva. I stared him down and he released my arm a little bit.

"You're a brave one aren't you?"

I balled up my fist and was ready to punch him in the face but then I heard the door slam open. When I looked towards the door and saw Chad standing there with his fist balled to his side. He stormed over and grabbed Johnny by the collar and punched him two times in his face. Johnny was knocked out during the first punch but Chad probably wanted over kill. Chad looked at me and frowned.

"What's wrong with you?"

Before I could say something my phone vibrated in my pocket. I reached down and pulled it out and on the called ID flashed Dawn's name. I flipped my phone open and said,

"Hey Dawn…"

"We're in trouble Sonny."

"What do you mean trouble?"

I heard a scream in the background and then heard someone fighting with Dawn for the phone but it sounded like the person won as they brought the phone to there mouth. I could hear deep, heavy breathing on the other side. My body went on high alert.

"Sonny!" I heard Chad shout

Then someone on the other line said something. It sound like a woman,

"If you want to see you friends again, then you will come and meet me. Alone. You know where."

Then she hung up. I let out a breath and frowned. The only words that appeared so clearly out of my cluttered head were,

'Were fucked aren't we.'

I gave a glance at Chad and sighed. This will be a long day.

* * *

I want to thank Ilovemydad and Hotgirlow for reviewing! Thanks for reading. Peace, love, and chocolate!


End file.
